


The wrath of your King

by Oakenstruck



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, drooling over Thorin, heavenly perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenstruck/pseuds/Oakenstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again, another porn-without-plot story about the delicious Thorin Oakenshield and the female!reader.</p><p>Summary : « Everynight, every-single-night, I palm myself to completion imagining all the filthy things I would do to you » </p><p>Yeah… enough said :D</p><p>**I have no shame and I regret nothing, except perhaps, not owning Thorin Oakenshield**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Specials thanks to bellemelange for proofreading this fanfiction and for her constant encouragements! I am forever greatful!

===============================================================

Chapter One

You walk into the dinner hall, as you’ve been doing every day for the past couple of months, to serve the King and his companions. To your surprise tonight, the King is not present and this disappoints you. You’ve spent most of your days fantasizing about him since you started working for him… The first time you laid eyes on him, you were taking aback by his sheer beauty and his undeniable sex-appeal. You remember well how you felt when he looked into your eyes; like he could see straight to your soul, the faintest of smile dancing on his lips as he welcomed you to his employ…

Every night since that first time you met him, a rush runs through you at the thought of being able to rest your eyes on him again. You always make sure you look just right before dinner service fixing your hair, brushing your hands over your dress as you tend to do when you are nervous, and looking one last time in the mirror before you go out to the kitchen.

You also get the same excited feeling somewhere in your belly as you leave the kitchen for the dinner hall; your heart beat quickens in your chest, your breath comes a bit faster and your hands start to shake a bit making it more difficult for you to perform your duties without spilling anything!

When you reach the dinner hall, your eyes fall on him immediately and he takes your breath away every time… and every time he looks up at you and nods slowly, his dark blue eyes following you as you move across the room. You are certain you are imagining of all it; why would the King of dwarves pay any particular attention to a human woman such as yourself. Still, whenever you look at him, he seems to be looking back… it is so unnerving because his expression is unreadable and you can’t tell if he is welcoming your looks or if he is just plain annoyed by them.

The days go by and your feelings toward the King only intensify. You find yourself waking up in the morning and already wanting the day to be over and for dinner time to be there. You mind and soul are filled him images of him, with the sound of his voice like velvety chocolate, his eyes that seem to linger on your form… you long to reach for him and touch him… even your nights are filled with sweet dreams of him… how it would feel to have his weight on you, the taste of his lips on yours with this beard grazing your cheeks, the warmth of his hands on your naked body, his voice in your ears telling you how much he wants you… By the Gods! Get a grip on yourself! You try to talk some sense into yourself, with little success. This is clearly going to become a problem… 

xxxxxxxxxx

As it were, the foreseen problems came to an abrupt realization yesterday night. When you walked into the hall with the usual tension building in you, you almost fell to your knees at the sight of him. He was dressed more casually than normal wearing only a loose blue shirt and black pants. The shirt was opened low in the front, allowing you to see way too much of his bare chest. Your mouth went dry instantly and you stopped short in the middle of the dinner hall, staring at him with your mouth slightly open in shock. 

It was quite impossible for Thorin not to notice your reaction and he looked pretty pleased with it… a corner of his mouth lifted up and he smirked at you. It was enough to get you out of this daze and back to the task at hand! But the damage was done; heat had already started to pool at the base of your spine and your eyes ran over his body, examining his bare chest muscles covered in black hair… you just wanted to drop the plate of food and reach for him to rip that shirt off him in order to see all of him… but when you realized he had noticed your reaction, you chastised yourself and tried to focus on your work but couldn’t… you couldn’t concentrate, your eyes always flicking back to him, you started to drop things clumsily, your face flushing red at the cheeks… How could you be so out of control from a half smile from him??

Thorin kept his amused gaze on you while you fumbled through your tasks. When it was his turn to be served, you took a deep steadying breath and walked toward him. When you noticed that he was finding your behavior toward him amusing, something hotter than lust started to burn in you; it was like he was challenging you to remain composed. In this you saw an opportunity to redeem yourself; you would show him that he didn’t have control over you… or so you thought then….

You walked toward him with a slow deliberate pace, your eyes never leaving his. Thorin must have noticed your renewed determination because the smile that was dancing of his lips disappeared in an instant, giving place to a darker expression. You placed your plate on the table next to him and you turned to face him :

\- « King Thorin. »  
\- « My lady. »

His rich baritone voice is electrifying, vibrating through you and you almost gasp out loud but you keep your calm, not wanting to show him that he can have that kind of effect on you with only two words spoken. You bend down to reach for his cup to fill it with wine and your breasts roughly brush against his arm and you hear him catching his breath at the contact. It freezes you in place, your chest against his arm and you slowly turn around to look at him. His eyes seems even darker now and you get a little scared standing up straight again and leaving the table without even serving the King his drink. You feel utterly embarrassed by your actions and his reaction of anger makes you feel even worst…

So tonight, when you get to the dinner hall and Thorin is not there, you fear it is because of your inappropriate actions of the past night. You go about your usual serving duties, pouring wine, bringing food and attending to the need of the guests. But you can’t help but feel ashamed and a little sad all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the introduction!! Please READ AND REVIEW!!  
Us fic writers need your encouragements!!

===================================================================

Chapter Two

When things start to wind down, one of the Royal guard comes to address you. When you first see him walking toward you, you are afraid that your time serving the King is done.

\- « The King wishes to eat his dinner in his quarters tonight. You are to bring him his food there, at once. »  
\- « I need to finish the service first; I’ll send one of the maids over with his plate. »  
\- « No my lady. The King requests that 'you' bring him his food tonight. »

You swallow nervously, the implications of this making you very flustered. You’re going to get it now! You’ve seen Thorin’s mood swings before in the dining hall; he can get quite mad quite rapidly… Given what you did, brushing up against him like a lustful woman, you wouldn’t be surprised that he’s calling you into his chambers to give you a piece of his mind without an audience before dismissing your from his service. But still, what choice do you have? You nod to the guard to comply and you go to the kitchen to pick up the King’s food and make your ways to his chambers.

xxxxxxxxxx

As you stand in front of the door to the King’s chamber, you close your eyes tightly and pray to all the Gods that he will have mercy on you. You take a deep breath and knock quietly on the door. No one answers but you notice the door is slightly ajar. You push on it to open it a little more; the guard did tell you he was waiting for you didn’t he? You peak a look inside and realize it is quite dark; the only light you see is coming from the roaring fire in the fireplace. You walk inside, hesitantly, and you look around. Your eyes are not adjusted to the darkness but all you seem to see there is a large table in the middle of the room. You walk toward it and leave the plate of food there.

\- « My lord? I’ve come with your food… »

No answer. Curiosity takes over you and you decide to have a look around his room. You note there seems to be two fireplaces in the King’s chambers, one to the left and one to the right of his bed but as you walk closer you realize that there is a very large mirror next to the King’s bed and it is reflecting the flames from the fireplace. You stare at yourself in the mirror and you can’t help but run your hands over your dress nervously, still trying to look your best for the King though you doubt this will ease his temper at this point.

As you run through the events of the night before in your mind, yet again, you suddenly see a reflection appear over your shoulder and a small gasp escapes you. Thorin Oakenshield is staring at you in the glass and he is not saying a single word. You can’t quite make out the expression on his face but you are pretty sure he’s mad at you. Your breathing speeds up and you start to play nervously with your fingers, down casting your eyes. You wouldn’t dare speak in this moment to afraid to make his temper flare.

\- « Look at me. »

Your head snaps back up, your eyes meeting his in the mirror’s reflection. He walks toward you and you begin to shiver uncontrollably at his proximity.

\- « You’re shivering… you fear me? Why? »  
\- « M- my Lord? » you manage to mumble.  
\- « Why do you fear me? »  
\- « I-I don’t fear you my Lord. »  
\- « Then why are you shaking when I get closer to you? »

You can’t think of any logical answer… you're shaking because he’s so close and getting closer still, you're shaking because it makes your desire for him erupt out of control… you can now feel his breath on the back of your neck and it’s making it hard for your to keep your composure… He’s making you nervous.... No. That’s not right. It’s not nerves, it’s need. You desperately need him. Oh Gods, how are you going to get out of this? I _’ll play it safe... I’ll pretend I don’t know what he is talking about, I’ll make my apologies and I’ll leave this place as fast as humanly possible!_

\- « I’m not sure my Lord… »  
\- « Is it because you fear I will punish you for what you did? »  
\- « Wha-what I… did my Lord? I was told by one of your guards to bring you your food. He … »  
\- « Don’t play coy with me woman! »

He snarled grabbing you by the neck from behind. You gasped out loud at his move and even though he’s not hurting you, his possessive grip on your neck scares you a little but it’s also arouses you to no end…

\- « Do you think I have not noticed the way you have been looking at me, toying with me endlessly… »

 _Toyings with him??_ You’re not certain what to make of his words… you’ve been longing for him yes, but you wouldn’t go as far as to say you’ve been openly teasing him…

\- « I’ve also heard the chatter from the other maids… »  
\- « Maids chatter, that’s what they do my Lord, I’ve never said an ill word about you ever… », you say hesitantly.  
\- « Indeed. Quite to the contrary… »

His voice gets even raspier when he says this… you’re still shivering against him as he brings his warm body even closer to yours, pressing himself flush against your back. He tightens his grip on your neck and you whimper a little. His breath is hot on your ear when he whispers :

\- « I know you long for me... The maids, they say they can hear you, at night, writhing and groaning in your quarters… my name on your lips… »

You should be horrified by his words, ashamed… but instead, it sends a fierce desire spiraling through you… you want him to know that it’s true, you need him to know. He pauses a moment, gently licking the curve of your ear with his tongue a soft moan escaping his lips and the sensation almost has you weeping… your knees starts to shake as your body almost melts into his...

\- « I needed to be sure, so I went by your room last night… I heard you, panting and moaning… you were pleasuring yourself and I was the object of your fantasy, wasn’t I? »

A shaky breath escapes your lips, you feel yourself growing wetter by the minute, your juices dripping on your inner thighs, but Thorin is far from done… His other hand is now caressing your collarbones, dipping his fingers between your breasts, licking at your ear between his words…

\- « What were you thinking about? You said my name in such a desperate way… what was I doing to you…? Did you imagine my touch just _there_ »

and with those words he circled his other hand over your hips and pressed hard close to your clit, through the fabric of your dress…  
You hiss at the feeling, arching your back into him. But you’re too lost in the moment to answer him, his words hypnotizing you…

\- « Was that enough to make you come? Did you imagine my fingers pumping into you… or did you prefer to imagine my cock fucking you senseless? »

At this, Thorin thrust his hips forward, grinding his rock hard erection into your ass… It’s almost enough to make you come. You squeeze your thighs tightly together, trying to relieve the pressure building between your legs but it’s not enough… your breath is coming faster now, his words are intoxicating. Your head is spinning and you let it fall back on his shoulder, your shame all but forgotten as you relish in a haze of pure need…

Thorin lets go of your neck and bends down until he reaches the bottom of your dress and he slides his hand over your leg all the way up to your thigh, bringing your dress up to your hips. One hand his holding your dress in place while his other one it pushing pass your underwear, drawing circles over your sensitive clit.

\- « _Gods_ , Thorin! »

A filthy moan escapes your lips at the contact, heat blazing through your core.

\- « You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this… »

He growls into your ear, his breath coming in short gasps as he increases the speed of his fingers, pressing into your clit so it’s almost painful but still so good…

\- « Everynight, _every-single-night_ , I palm myself to completion imagining all the filthy things I would do to you »

and with this he sinks a finger into your wetness. Moaning loudly, you buck your hips against his finger, eyes rolling in your head as your King slowly starts to fingerfuck you.

\- « Mahal… you’re so wet… I want you so badly… I want to fuck you until you’re too weak to beg for more… » Thorin says in a voice thick with arousal.

Another moan escapes you, his dirty words so erotic they make you dizzy with lust. Thorin pushes his finger deeper into you and adds a second one, curling them into your heat.

\- « Look at yourself in the mirror… look how you come perfectly undone just by my words. I would have you right now, but I want to make this last…»

You had completely forgotten about the mirror... You lift your head up looking at the mirror but looking at yourself, greedy need written all over your face makes you uncomfortable so you shift your gaze to him… suddenly realizing you still hadn’t touched him and even worst, you still hadn’t look into his deep blue eye yet. You are convinced he is the most beautiful thing you’ve even seen in your life, it almost takes your breath away… His eyes are darker now almost black, his lids heavy, his lips are slightly parted amidst his soft beard, his breath coming a little faster, his amazing dark locks falling around his perfect face. You shudder at the sight of him and the need to touch him and kiss him grows intolerable.

\- « I need to touch you, please, my King… »  
\- « All in good time, first I want to have a look at you. »

Thorin slowly pulls his fingers out of you and you whimper at the loss, too out of breath to complain. He reaches for the lace of the top of your dress, undoing it with ease. He pulls the fabric of your dress down over your shoulders, slowly, dropping open-mouthed kisses on them as he goes, never taking his eyes away from yours in the mirror. Then he slips both of his hand in the top of your dress which is now undone, to cup your breasts. You watch his every move in the mirror and it makes this experience so much more erotic… your eyes shifts from what his hands are doing to look at the expression on his face when he does it and it ignites a dark passion in you... You see him biting his lower lip, holding back a moan when he finally rolls your hardening nipples between his finger tips and thumbs…

\- « Oh Gods yes! How I’ve longed for your touch Thorin…»  
\- « You like this don’t you? I love to watch you like this, twisting and squirming under my touch… you’re making me so hard… »

You’re sure you’re going to die from carnal hunger before he actually has his way with you… you’ve been dreaming of this for so long but it’s even better than all your fantasies put together… it’s like he’s reading your deepest thoughts, like he knows exactly what to say to make you weep, he knows exactly where and how to touch you to make you want more and more… You wonder if you’ll survive through the night, or through the next minutes, if he keeps torturing you like this…


	3. Chapter 3

Ready for some more hot action with Thorin?? Your wish is my command!

======================================================================

Chapter Three

You decide you can’t take this anymore and you twist your upper body a little bending your neck backwards to try and reach for his lips, hoping his hands will keep assaulting your breasts…

\- « I want your mouth on me… please let me kiss you »

Thorin bends his head forward, allowing you this much. When your lips touch, it sends a sparks of desire through you and your arm reaches back to grab the back of Thorin’s head, bringing him closer to you while you devour his mouth. He moans loudly into the kiss, parting your lips with his tongue, invading your mouth, his need growing. Thorin deepens the kiss and starts to thrust forward into your ass, grinding himself furiously against you… He rapidly breaks the kiss, taking off his shirt in the process.

\- « Turn around. »

He orders, with a husky voice filled with lust. You comply right away, crashing your body to his, marveling at the feel of him, his torso hard and warm against your form. You dig your fingers into his hair and your lips claim his mouth again, fisting and pulling at his dark locks. He smirks against your lips then :

\- « Eager are we ? »  
\- « Shut up. » and you’re kissing him again…

A low rumble comes from deep within his chest, he’s chuckling at you, appreciating your desire for him. The kiss is even more passionate now that you have full access to him, it’s all tongues and teeth and lips, your panting against his mouth when he breaks the kiss again only to drop your dress completely from your body.

He stands back up again, claiming your mouth more urgently.

\- « Mahal, you’re driving me crazy… »

and you manage to get your arm between your two bodies, reaching for the lace of his briefs with clumsy fingers. He brakes the kiss again and rests his forehead against yours, looking down at your hand working his briefs open and you rapidly reach in to free his throbbing cock, grasping it firmly in your hand. Thorin lets out a loud growl at the sensation, thrusting roughly in your hand and claiming your mouth again only to bite at your lower lip.

You’re blind with desire by then and you sink to your knee, grabbing Thorin by the hips, your mouth watering at the prospect of finally having him in your mouth. You look up at him, asking for permission and meeting his hooded gaze. His hand reaches down to caress the side of your face and a look of utter amazement crosses his features…

\- « I’ve imagined this moment so many times in my mind » he says, already out of breath with anticipation « you kneeling before me, desperate to please me, taking me deep into your sweet mouth… letting me fuck your throat… »

Another intense shiver runs through you and all the way _there_ between your wet thighs… you want him to defile you right now, you would do anything to have him inside you and with this thought, your eyes never leaving his, you firmly grab the base of his cock, and ever so slowly, you slip the head of his weeping cock into your mouth. Thorin lets out an animalistic groan, his eyes never leaving yours as he fists his hand through your hair, already pushing your head down on his cock, eager for more.

You let him led you, and you take him all in, all the way to the hilt, tears forming in your eyes as his cock hits the back of your throat and your swallow around him. The heavy weight of his twitching cock on your tongue makes your inner walls convulse almost out of control… You slowly run your tongue over the underside of his large shaft, relishing in the bitter taste of precum forming on the head of his prick as you lick it slowly and hungrily, humming in the back of your throat…

\- « Oh fuck yes… »

Thorin screams, almost out of control as you start to withdraw your head slowly, hollowing your cheeks to take him all the way in again. Thorin is cursing in a language you don’t understand, his head falling backwards, eyes closed shut and he starts to thrust his hips forward, plunging deeper into your throat, still holding a death-grip on your hair. Your head is bobbing faster against his cock now and you let your hand fall lower, fondling his balls with your fingers.

\- « Oh yes, that’s it…. Just like that… Oh Mahal, this is so good, so hot… »

You’re so wet at this point, you’re inside twitching with need, you’re not sure how much more of this you can take and you moan your need for him. The vibration around his cock is almost too much for Thorin and he rapidly withdraws from your mouth.

\- « I think you’ve been waiting for this at least as long as I have, doesn’t seem fair that I should get all the pleasure… »

Thorin says, a playful smile dancing on his lips

\- « Come here. »

He motions for you to get to the bed while he kicks his boots and briefs away. A wild excitement takes over you at the idea that he’s finally going to take you and you lay on your back on the soft cushion.

\- « Not so fast. »

Thorin reaches for your arm asking you to stand back up. Confused and a bit disappointed, you take his hand and get up. Thorin lies on the bed in your place and he motions for you to join him. You’re about to straddle him but he stops you and asks you to turn around… you begin to understand what Thorin has in mind, it’s so hot it blows your mind. You turn around straddling him so your head his level with his throbbing cock, still glistening with your saliva and your thighs split open on both side of Thorin’s face.

\- « You smell divine… I’ve been craving to devour you like this… »

he says in a thunderous voice, lifting his head running his tongue over your wet opening…

\- « Now suck me while I taste you… »

You can barely hold yourself up on your arms, the anticipation of having his mouth on you, right _there_ is so intense you fear you might come from another contact. You spread your legs wide, lowering yourself to his eager mouth while your lower your head to take his hot cock into your mouth again.

You hold your breath, shutting your eyes tight and then you feel the bliss of his full mouth on you. He opens his mouth wide mouthing you so loudly it’s almost obscene, pressing his tongue flat against your clit, giving you slow lazy licks... You cry out, grinding your hips down on his mouth, his bread grazing your delicate folds and sending a shiver up your spine… You try to compose yourself, lowering your head to his crotch, grabbing the reddening head of his cock into your mouth. Thorin lets a filthy groan escape his lips at the satisfaction of being in your mouth again and the sounds he is making stimulate you beyond belief.

Your head start bobbing along his impressive length again and your try to concentrate and keep a still rhythm but his mouth is distracting you… he’s so skilled in his ministrations, the heat at the base of your spine building and building you know your close now… he’s licking your clit faster now and when he suddenly plunges a finger inside you, you cry out again, Thorin’s cock dropping unceremoniously from your weeping mouth in an audible pop… Thorin chuckles at your reaction, his mouth leaving you and you whimper at the loss but his fingers are still pumping into you…

\- « You taste divine… you’re so ready for me, dripping into my mouth… I’m going to fuck you right now and make you mine… »

Thorin’s fingers leave you and he slips from under you as he stands beside the bed. He orders you to get on all fours before him and your comply urgently, shaking with need and wanting nothing more now then for Thorin to fuck you mercilessly.


	4. Last Chapter

This is it!! Time for the main action :D  
READ AND REVIEW PLS!

=======================================================================

Chapter Four

Thorin grabs you firmly by the hips with one hand, pulling you against him while grasping his cock with the other hand, pressing the head of his throbbing erection at your wet entrance.

\- « Tell me how much you want me… »  
\- « Desperately Thorin, please… »  
\- « Tell me what you want, tell me you need me to fuck you fast and hard… »  
\- « Yes! Gods yes!! Fuck me, fuck me _now_ , don’t hold back… give me everything you’ve got, please!! »

Groaning loudly Thorin pushed the head of his cock pass your opening, marveling at the sensation of your heat around his, pushing in further at an agonizingly slow pace that is sure to drive you completely mad.

The sounds Thorin is making are primal and incredibly arousing… You want to see him, you need to see him and you remember vaguely the mirror, so you turn your head and what you witness then, almost bring tears to your eyes.

Thorin is kneeling behind you, is whole body covered in a thin sheet of sweat, arching his back with his head thrown back in pure ecstasy, a God before your eyes bathed in the shimmering light of the fire, as if the flames themselves were licking at his glorious features…

He is slowly pushing his cock into you, his ass contracted tightly, his muscular arms are stretch out completely, his hands grasping your hip bones his knuckles turning white from the strain it should hurt you but it doesn’t… you want him to make you his…

You see small beads of sweat dripping down his perfect chest… His long hair is falling over his shoulders, caressing his back, his eyes are shut tight, his delicious mouth parted in a silent « ah » and he keeps pushing slowly, more and more deeply until he bottoms up, letting out an animalistic sound when his heavy balls hit your ass and he’s finally fully sheathed into your hotness.

Your eyes can’t stop looking at him, you’re transfixed by the sight, and you’re still having a hard time believe this is happening. That Thorin Oakenshield, the one you’ve been lusting over for months, his now buried deep inside you and just about to fuck you into oblivion.

Thorin stops his movement, plunged into your heat to the hilt, and slowly caresses your back starting between your shoulder blades and trailing down you to ass, grabbing a handful of your cheek. You whimper at that, pushing your hips back onto him, begging him to start moving. 

Thorin realizes you are looking at him in the mirror and he takes a moment to run his eyes over your body. He bends over your back, a hand reaching down under you to fondle with your breast…

\- « Yesssss, oh please Thorin, move, move now please fuck me! »

Something seems to brake inside Thorin at the sheer force of your passion for him. You see if eyes darkening even further, his lips coming into a thin line, his hand leaving your breast and grabbing both your hips again and you know you’re in for a rough fuck then. Thorin withdraws his cock very slowly, almost all the way out and you see something dangerous flashing in his eyes…

Before you register what is happening, even though you’re looking at him in the mirror, he’s slamming into you with such force you almost fall over, crying out in ecstasy. 

\- « Ma-hal…. So tight! So fucking tight… »

He's pounding into you savagely and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Your hips are rolling back into his thrusts and you’re desperate for more. Thorin bends down to bite hard at your shoulder and you moan loudly…

\- « By the Gods… you’re perfect…. I’m gonna fuck my seed so deep into you… I’m going to mark you as mine… «

between powerful thrusts he adds, through clenched teeth, a possessive and bestial look on his face…

\- « No one else will ever take you like this. I’ve been dreaming of fucking you just like this for so long… slamming into your hotness like this, making you desperate for more, begging me»

You're completely gone by then… you can barely remember your own name all you can do his meet his powerful thrusts by rolling your hips faster against him and you keep moaning is name incoherently your head falling forward with exhaustion…

\- « Thorin I’m so close, please! Give me more, I'm gonna...»

You can hardly believe it when Thorin’s thrusts become even stronger and faster, all you can hear is your desperate breathing, Thorin’s loud grunts and curses, and the sound of skin slapping on skin, it’s utterly filthy and you’re loving every minute of it… Your inner walls are starting to clench uncontrollably and you’re mewling loudly, begging him for your release, every sound you make urging him to hammer into you more viciously… the contractions of your hotness bringing him on the brink of completion…

You risk another look in the mirror and you see Thorin’s face contorted with sheer pleasure, his teeth clenched tightly, desperately gripping your hips to hold you still while he pumps into you at a frantic pace… every muscle on his perfect body is tightly contracted, and he finally opens his eyes to meet your gaze on the reflective surface of the glass.

\- « Mine! »

He all but growls at you, out of breath and out of control, his hand slipping under you, pressing hard against your clit and you cry out as a thunderous orgasm crashes through you, shouting Thorin’s name and almost fainting from the overwhelming sensation.

The sight of you coming undone so beautifully is enough to send Thorin over the edge, slamming for a few more powerful thrusts into you, his balls hitting your ass loudly with each roll of his hips, your still convulsing walls milking him and you have just enough energy left to lift your head and look over to the mirror, and you witness the perfection of him coming deep inside of you, your name a desperate plea on his lips before his falls over, resting his utterly drained body onto your back.

You fall flat on the bed from the weight of his body combined with the exhaustion you feel and you both lay there, breathing heavily, just enjoying the after glow of this blissful encounter.

\- “Do you punish all your servant’s misbehavior this way, my Lord?”

Thorin chuckles softy at your words…

\- “Only those for whom I have the carnal need to possess and you, my Lady, are to only one who brings out such powerful passions from me…”  
\- “Should I be flattered by your words?”  
\- “I’d rather you be insulted by them… then your cute little temper would flare again… giving me yet another opportunity to make you feel my wrath, deep inside of you…” he whispers against your ear, caressing the roundness of your ass, half-dazed from the strain of his ministrations on you, wariness covering him and lullying him to sleep next to you…

Still uncertain of what the future holds for you, you shudder at the promise his words carry, allowing yourself to fall into a peaceful sleep in his arms…


End file.
